Hawkeye
: "Oh I'm sorry, just seems I can't miss!" : ―Clint Barton Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton is the Watchdog known as Hawkeye, he's an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, briefly worked under Red Hulk in the Thunderbolts program, and he's also the leader of the Avengers: West Coast and Trickshot's brother. 'He was also for a few months during 2014 and 2015 going by the name [[Ronin|'''Ronin]] to avenge his deceased family, now that he's returned he's struck up a relationship with Mockingbird. Due to the events of Civil War, Clint was a fugitive and criminal working under the name Trickshot, he was a Secret Avenger and was still dating Agent Morse. However he was allowed to rejoin the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, taking back his name of Hawkeye. However he still secretly works with Steve Rogers and the Secret Avengers. Following Fall of Earth, Steve and Iron Man went back on somewhat good terms allowing Hawkeye and Black Widow to officially fully rejoin the Avengers. While he does have contact with Steve, they don't really work together unless absolutely necessary. Biography Early Life Childhood Clint was the youngest son of Harold and Edith Barton and grew up with them and his older brother, Barney. They both pitched in around the house and Clint would typically be at his father's butcher shop However his life wasn't all so clean, he was abused by his alcoholic father and his brother knew of this and taught him how to fight and defend for himself, however Clint never had to use those skills on his father because his parents we're killed in a car accident Foster-care He and his brother traveled from foster-home to foster-home until one night his brother broke him out and the two escaped via train Circus Freak The two we're caught and recruited becoming acts at a travelling carnival, Clint was taught his expert marksmanship by his older brother and Swordsman and became pretty known around the country as the Best Archer. This angered his older-brother who taught him how to do so Criminal-life He however foundout Swordsman was embezzling money and when was caught, was framed for such and he was beaten and left for dead, he however escaped before the cops arrived and quickly turned to a life of crime. He pulled off series of mostly non-violent crimes, he mainly robbed places that had some problem with it, such as ripping off customers and such. He was however caught in his twenties in a small-town nobody really knows and was bailed and freed of all charges by a young Phil Coulson who offered him a second chance. Budapest Clint, unknown to a majority of people involved in-what happened at Budapest, was a S.H.I.E.L.D spy. He joined the elite Taskmaster's mercenary unit briefly on a master heist, in such mission, Clint met Natasha Romanoff and fought her ending with no one winning as they were equals. He quickly revealed to her that he was also an operative for S.H.I.E.L.D and together the two took down Taskmaster. Clint earned himself a place at the S.H.I.E.L.D academy due to this sting operation. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D He was quickly sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D Academy but graduated as soon as he arrived due to his talents, after such he went on hundreds of dangerous missions quickly making his way up the ranks, this pleased Coulson and got him promoted because he put his neck out for Clint and he became a valuable asset. The Official First Mission Clint's first official arc took place a year after 'Budapest' with Clint facing off against famous mercenary Crossfire. This mission was what made him a valuable asset, a high-risk high-reward type mission. After Agent Coulson put his neck out for Clint he pays him back by stopping Crossfire and his international heisting crew. Earth's Mightiest Heroes After becoming recognized as an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D by higher-ups (specifically Maria Hill), Clint was recruited to the dysfunctional Avengers lineup. Normally he would've disagreed but he decided to give it a chance after learning that his childhood idol, Captain Steve Rogers aka. Captain America, would be present on the team. Clint treated everything as the usual mission until Loki's escape from the Helicarrier in-which things got serious, he, like Ant-Man and the Wasp, made his worldwide debut as he was known as a myth; all the while in a fancy new dark blue and purple costume which covered a majority of his body making him 'extra secure' in the case of being hit or worse. Barton Family Assassination HYDRA, after the events of Arctic Assault, took action on information discovered while in SHIELD and killed Agent Clint Barton's family on the Barton Family Ranch. Ronin Clint was distraught and left completely, full M.I.A. Clint soon became the infamous masterless samurai but how is his own secrets, but he still trains. Journey of Vengeance He travels to New York to finish his training and complete his first mission, he slaughters an apartment full of HYDRA goons then travels to a Brooklyn Construction Site to kill even more, making his presence known to HYDRA, yet his identity secret, because he's killed everyone who's seen him. Following his first appearence, Clint embarked on a several month journey to, in his words, kill everyone who stepped foot on the Barton Farm or had anything to do with the events that took place. At first, Clint was a solo act, but as he came further on his journey he was re-recruited by Director Nick Fury Sr. to operate on their mission of hunting these HYDRA soldiers who were making a return, he accepted such offer and mainly operated in New York but also traveled Europe with the help of his assigned partner Mockingbird who, in the process of travelling, he fell in love with and would later go onto marry. Returning to the World His journey came to an end by Mockingbird as stated at Civil War, he gave up the title of Ronin to be with Bobbi. Clint went on to take up the alias Trickshot before returning to his notable role of Hawkeye. Before taking up the alias of Trickshot however he operated on Iron Man's side as Bobbi was on it before betraying him during the final airport battle. Working with the Secret Avengers As said, Clint soon began to operate as his brother's alias 'Trickshot' and with his pals the Secret Avengers. However on the side, S.H.I.E.L.D recruited agent Benjamin Poindexter, better known as his mercenary alias 'Bullseye' to take Hawkeye's place at S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint continued to track and fight Lester but with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury Sr. as he believed HYDRA was running things behind the scene. Fury also had the Secret Avengers in on this also and Agent Hill and Coulson before dying to Winter Soldier one night whilst visiting Steve Rogers after a successful mission. In short, the Secret Avengers became bent on avenging Fury Sr. and began working with his son, Nick Fury Jr. to take down Alexander Pierce, the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA spy. The event (All Hail Hydra) ended with the revival of Red Skull and the Secret Avengers banding together one last time to take down HYDRA, in-which they did. Return to the Avengers Following All Hail Hydra Clint returned to the Avengers while still operating with Steve, however he officially left at the event: Fall of Earth when Steve and Tony officially 'berried the hatchet' and went back on good terms. All this happened while Clint learned that he and his wife, Bobbi Morse, were having a child. However sadly due to the intensity of the event, Bobbi's child accidentally died before birth. This was the start of the downfall of Clint's marriage. Blood Brothers In his fourth arc, Clint and Bobbi moved into a more low-end apartment in Hell's Kitchen and Clint took up a ward by the name of Katherine Bishop; an excellent teenage archer. In the process of trying to keep his marriage stable and teaching his sidekick, his brother returned to fight and possibly kill Clint. In the end of such arc, Barney kidnapped his wife and threatened to kill her as revenge for a terrible life in-which Barney blamed Clint for. Clint however saved Bobbi and almost killed Barney but stopped himself claiming that he was infact better then Barney as he always suggested. Barney was then placed in the Raft. Leading the Avengers Clint was soon asked by Tony Stark himself to lead the Avengers West Coast initiative as the Avengers began to grow more needed in and couldn't cover all Earthly missions. Under Clint's supervision they took down supervillains like the Wrecking Crew, Ultron, Taskmaster, and Graviton to name few. Of course though, they did lose heroes along they way such as Hank Pym, who died stopping Ultron with the WCA. Infinity Saga Abilities Master Archer: Clint was taught at a young age how to shoot a bow and over time developed to be the worlds best Marksman (To be challenged by his rival, Bullseye). This also is accounted that he is proficient with longbows, compound bows, and recurve bows using a customized Oneida Hybrid Bow. He is able to hit small targets with impeccable accuracy and is able to hit targets while blinded. Peak Human Sight: Clint Barton's eyesight is known to be better than the average human's eyesight and is known to have seen some of the smallest details. This explains why he is able to hit targets with dead accuracy. He is also able to read lips and understand what words are being said. Peak Human Conditioning: Through training with his brother, Trick Shot, and the circus. He was able to have mastered all forms of human conditioning throughout his training with SHIELD Polylingual: Clint is known to speak four languages that he proficient or fluent in English, Italian, Japanese, and American Sign Language. Expert Tactician: As shown during Fall of Earth, Clint is an expert tactician having to be able to stun Galactus alongside other heroes. He has also been able to defeat Bullseye during Secret Avengers invasion of The Raft by outsmarting him and tripping down the elevator shaft of the facility and putting him in a coma. Immune to Domestic Attacks: Clint and Bobbi are having a rocky relationship atm, F to pay respects. Weapons Proficiency: Clint is a master with bows, handguns, swords (as seen when he was Ronin), sniper rifles, knives, and has been able to properly wield a copy of Captain America's shield. Expert Pilot: During his SHIELD training, he joined a Fighter Pilot program and learned to fly. Clint has been known to fly all sorts of aircraft well and was the pilot for most of Avengers Missions and still is. Guitarist: Clint is a skilled guitarist. Unlike what people may know, he played a lot during his years on the road with his brother Barney and Swordsman. While he has lost some skills with age, he still tries to regularly play. Equipment Current Equipment * Custom Oneida Hybrid Bow After his bow was destroyed, as a gift from Natasha Romanoff, he was given a SHIELD issued customized Oneida Hybrid Bow hybrid between a recurve and compound bow to his need. The Bow is the current bow of Clint. It has a foldable iron sight, buttons on the hilt for his arrows, a draw of 250lbs, and lever limbs that bend during a draw and the bow is foldable to have easy mobility during combat. * Crossbow/Pistol As a gift from Mockingbird, Clint has a handgun that can become a crossbow through a button on the handle of the pistol. This is used as a substitute just in case his bows break or run out of ammo. * Huntsman Knife Clint has always had a Huntsman knife on his body at all times as if he is ever in a situation that requires it like with the fight with Bullseye * Hearing Aid As a result of his deafness, Clint requires a hearing aid. His hearing aid can also be used as a communication device. The hearing aid iBarbTrick Shot- so immune to an EMP blast, but the comms apart of the aid are. He will still be able to hear during an EMP Blast. * Quiver When SHIELD gave him his bow, they gave him a Quiver. This Quiver has the ability to apply certain gadgetry to Clint's arrows like bombs, acid containers, smoke, and guided trackers. The quiver is able to hold 50 arrows and recycles arrows if needed. * Tablet SHIELD issued Clint a tablet that is used for mapping out the topography of unfamiliar areas and controlling his guided arrows. The tablet is rarely used and is on the back of Clint's hip belt. * Thunderbolts Uniform Hawkeye's Thunderbolts Uniform is another highly-used costume which was given soon following his return after his time as Ronin, it is extremely similar to the Tactical Uniform except it uses a red and black color scheme rather then a purple and black costume but is more protective as it's used for high-value missions. * Tactical Uniform Clint's Tactical Uniform is the main outfit under his use, it's a light-weight uniform that can withstand two bullets in certain popular areas including the chest, takes from his classic by using the purple and black color scheme, and is, in his words, 'overall badass.' Former Equipment * SHIELD Issue Recurve Bow During his early years in SHIELD, SHIELD issues him a recurve bow that is able to connect to his arrows as seen on multiple occasions. This bow was destroyed during a fight with Bullseye at the Roxxon Office in North Manhattan in late 2015. The bow had a foldable iron sight, buttons on the hilt of the bow where he can set off bombs on his arrows and has a draw weight of 250lbs of force. * Katana During his time as Ronin, Clint used a katana that is like any other katana but it had slits on the blade where he used them to cut the blades off of other melee weapons, the katana is also retractable and retracts into the hilt of the katana for easy mobility * S.H.I.E.L.D Uniform * Classic Uniform * Ronin Attire Relationships Category:Human Category:Barton Family Category:Criminal Category:Mercenaries Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Leaders Category:Avengers: West Coast members Category:Avengers members Category:Street-level heroes Category:Morse Family Category:Serpent's Avatars Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Captain America's Side Category:Thunderbolts members Category:Captain America's Shield Users